


Final adventures

by Emmerson Austere (Hawkeyelover4ever)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Title to be decided, Will try my best to write gender neutral, tags to be updated as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyelover4ever/pseuds/Emmerson%20Austere
Summary: You wake up with a stranger by your side, in an unknown room. You don't recognise anything around you, as a matter of fact you don't seem to be able to remember anything at all...
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

You woke up from immense pain. You honestly felt like you could combust, no. As if you had combusted, with power rivalling that of the inferno of a star.

You had endured some pain in your life so far, to the point where you'd become paralyzed by their overbearing. But this pain was different. This pain was so excruciating it made you spasm, your body trying everything to make this burning stop. You could feel your consciousness falter slightly, starting to slip away from you.

It brought a welcome sense of calm over you, your mind still racing with the reasons behind this excruciating experience. But for now you were alright, and closed your eyes.

You drifted off farther than a fantasy, deeper than a dream. It was blacker than the deepest depths of the oceans inside of you.

You could recall very little of your surroundings as you opened your eyes to thin slits, shading your eyes from the bright light beyond the guarding safety of your eyelids. Your head still twisted and turned however, throbbing heavily as if you had been hit over the head and knocked out by that.

You decided that it was probably your confused mind playing its tricks on you, and you closed your eyes again. You were not ready to get up yet, or anything of that matter. You just wanted to return to that blissful state, the calm depths surrounding and sheltering you.

You were rudely interrupted however, right as you were about to lose yourself in the ocean's waves once again. You had felt some shaking to your shoulders, and scrunched up your face to fend off any possible thing that had dared to interrupt your dreamy plans. Now that you were thinking about it, you were pretty sure you could hear something too. Was somebody saying something? But they sounded so infinitely far away. You begged for whatever it was, to give up its plans on waking you, and let you succumb back to the waters. But the waters had already begun to stir. Unlike the calm ocean of before, these waves were beginning to take your breath away. Strong gusts dealing punches to your gut, and you were sure you could feel tears welling up within your eyes despite being under the water. You needed to breathe. You needed to reach the surface, before the now storm-like waves would suffocate you for sure. You felt as if you had swam endlessly, possibly for hours, days on end. Fighting against those waves, like tentacles did they grab onto your arms and legs to pull you down. Finally you could see light coming. You felt so exhausted, like you couldn’t swim anymore. But you knew you had to make it. You had to keep going. You reached up your arm, spread palm, feeling the top ripples of water splashing over your fingers, feeling a gust of air over the tips. You couldn't anymore. Your body gave up from within you. You had ran out of breath. Slowly you began sinking. You opened your mouth to scream, but instead of air coming out, water rushed in.

That is when you felt it. Something faint brushing past your fingertips, as they sunk below the surface once again.

You strained your eyes to see, but the darkness was gradually engulfing you, barely any light was left anymore. There that feeling was again. It was a funny feeling, you thought. A vision flashed before your eyes. Two hands, beside each other. You presumed one was yours, the other hand seemed to be hesitating to take yours. You gently tried reaching out, and gripped the other's hand. A smile spread on your face, as you entwined your fingers. It gave you a little reassuring squeeze, as if to say it was happy too. You felt warm inside. But slowly there was another feeling creeping up on you again too. It was dread. Darkness was beginning to spread around the vision, and as you frantically tried to look up to see whom the hand belonged to, there was nothing left but darkness. You looked down to your hands, barely visible anymore in the darkness that it had become around you. You tried reaching it out around you, to feel around if it might still be around somewhere. Nothingness.

Your eyes were slowly lulling shut again, a faint calling was heard in the distance again. You didn't even bother trying to understand what they were saying anymore, it all didn't matter anymore. You were ready. Ready to give yourself to the dark ocean, to become it. You breathed it in, the ocean, it didn't matter anymore after all. You were its belonging now. This is where you were going to stay. Forever.


	2. Part 2

Silence. Your body tingled. You tried moving, to no avail.

You tried opening your eyes, but couldn't tell whether you succeeded or not, nothing to be seen.

Then shadows. _Could there even be shadows in this all surrounding darkness?_ You wondered.

Your face felt cool, almost as if there was a gentle breeze stroking your face. You tried to take a breath of it, to no avail. It felt like there was a blockade in your throat, preventing from any air getting through. You felt the breeze again. This time, it caused your hairs to stir, some winding up in your face tickling your nose. You let out a laugh, bringing up your hand to move the strands away from your face. Your eyes widened in surprise and if you would have had the ability to breathe, you were sure you would have let out a gasp in awe. Your fingers were visible. This was the first time in what felt like could have been centuries since you last saw something. Your finger tips were glowing a white light, seemingly spreading further into your body. As you looked down, began to be able to see more and more of yourself, and what you were wearing.

Your body was draped in what seemed like a loose black gown, covered in feathers and flowers. Around your wrists seemed to be adorned in bracelets, mostly carved from what seemed like antlers. As more and more of your body came into view, you couldn't help but to let out a choked laugh. Your feet, your toes, were planted in a wide sea of green grass tickling you softly. As if the laugh finally cleared the blockade from your lungs, you took in deep relieved breaths of the sweet fresh air that was blowing in your face. The feeling was all too welcome. You stumbled around, trying to stay on your feet as you slowly spun taking in your surroundings that were slowly appearing around you. A smile grew on your face as you saw a white sun, perhaps it even was a large star on the horizon, slowly rising to the sky illuminating the fields around you. The world around you continued becoming more and more bright, until you had to cover your eyes, shielding for the now near blinding light.

Once you uncovered your eyes, there was once again only darkness. But perhaps it wasn't as dark as it had been before. You looked down. You could still see yourself, your own hands everything. You could feel, you could breathe. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

A deep call for slumber came over you once again, tugging firmly upon the very edges of your being, persuading you away to the calm seas of sleep once more.


End file.
